Finders Keepers (1987)
"If you can find the (insert object) hidden in this picture, then you can win a run through our prize-packed/filled house, where what you find is what you keep. On... FINDERS KEEPERS! And now here's the host of Finders Keepers, (insert funny comment), WESLEY EURE/LARRY TOFFLER!" A show on Nickelodeon where kids have to find hidden objects both in pictures and in a giant house. The show aired for 3 seasons. Gameplay The game was played in two rounds, and each round started with a game called Hidden Pictures, and finished with the house. Hidden Pictures The two teams playing (a Blue Team and a Red Team), saw a cartoon with hidden objects blended in. The host would read a clue to one of the items, all the team had to do is buzz-in and locate the right object. If they have found the object they win money, but if they've found the wrong object or ran out of time, the opposing can steal the money by finding the right object. If neither team found it, the object was revealed and new clue was read. In Eure's version, the picture would be shown on the contestants' monitors in their podiums, and they searched for the item by circling the object using an electronic pen. In Toffler's version, a giant trilon would turnover to reveal the picture. The objects the teams were searching for would come in the form of colorforms. Both teams had their own colored colorforms on both sides of the picture. Toffler would always warn the teams that there are more objects held by the teams than in the picture. When a team buzzed in, one player would take the proper colorform and paste it on the spot where the hidden object is. In addition to the cash, for each object found the team that got it won a room of a giant house to search through. The rooms were originally selected by the teams themselves, later the rooms they were playing for were announced before each clue. Originally there were four clues to four objects in round one, and five clues to five objects in round two; later there were six clues to six objects in all in both rounds, the round stopped when four objects were found or if all six clues were played. The Finders Keepers House Once the Hidden Picture round was over, the teams went into the house (originally behind the playing area, later off to the side) and started searching through the rooms they earned. The house itself had eight rooms in all, some were crazy versions of regular rooms. On each room, the team had 30 seconds to trash through the room to find the object that matched the clue read beforehand. If they found the object they won more money, but if they don't it within the 30 second time limit or if they guessed the wrong object, the money went to the other team. While searching through the room, the home viewers were shown the location of the right item (for the Eure version it was zoomed in, while in the Toffler version an X was placed on that location). Scoring Here's how they score in each round: Instant Prize Room In the second round, one of the four rooms which was not searched yet was an Instant Prize Room. If a team won that room and once they entered into it, a school bell would go off and the room would flash. If the team can find the object in 30 seconds, not only did they win $100, but also the prize. The prize was only for the team that searched that room whereas not finding the object gave the opposing team only the $100. The team with the most money at the end of the second round won the game, and they got to go on a "Room to Room Romp". Both teams kept their money. Hidden Pictures Tie-Breaker If the game ended in a tie, an abbreviated Hidden Picture round was played with the first team to find two objects winning the game. Room-To-Room Romp The winning team went on a wild Room-to-Room Romp for six great prizes. The team had 90 seconds to search six rooms. On each room, the team had to find an object clue card via the clue given by the host. Each clue card told the team where to go next and where to find the next clue card. Each time the team found a clue card they won a prize, and finding all six also won a grand prize (which is usually lesser than the Instant Prize Room prize until later in the Toffler run). Merchandise A board game based on the show was released by Cardinal in 1988. FKboardgame.jpg Music by Edd Kalehoff Catchphrase "In our Hidden Pictures Round, the first team to correctly circle what's hidden will get $25, and have the right to search a room where if you find the hidden object, we'll give you $50. Now, remember/as you know, if you can't/don't find the object, (you know what happens,) the $50 goes to the other team. And the team who has the most money at the end of the game will go on a wild Room-to-Room Romp for some excellent/terrific/marvelous/fabulous/great prizes." - Wesley Eure "In our Hidden Pictures Round, the first team to match the clue with what's hidden earns you $25. They'll also have the right to search a room. If they find the object in the room, they get $50. If they don't, the money goes to the other team. The team with the most money at the end of the game goes on a wild Room-to-Room Romp for some excellent/terrific/marvelous/fabulous/great prizes." - Larry Toffler "Ready, go find it!" - Wesley Eure Tagline "Keep it tuned right here and we'll find you next time on Finders Keepers, (this is Wesley Eure saying I hope you find what you're looking for) bye-bye!"- Wesley Eure (1987-1988) International Versions There was a British version of this show from 1991-2006. The British version premiered just one year after the US version's demise. Their question round called "Find & Keep" was based on the first format of the comedy Bob Stewart produced, Bill Cullen hosted show Eye Guess. This version was hosted by Neil Buchanan. Links Rules for Finders Keepers (2)a Rules for Finders Keepers (2)b Josh Rebich's Finders Keepers Rule Sheet Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Childrens Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Syndicated shows Category:Short-Running Category:CBS Paramount Television Category:1987 premieres Category:1990 endings